The Final Blow
by Tammy14
Summary: A secret in Kaoru's past makes her the target of a deadly enemy. After she is injured, will Kenshin's heart be strong enough to save her and keep the Battousai buried. Please RR.
1. Prologue

Chapter 1

Disclaimer: We do not own Rurouni Kenshin. We just sorta wish we did.

A/N: Here's the first real chapter. It will be longer, and hopefuly better. Thanks to the people who reviewed. I raised the waiting due to future violence. It is, after all, Rurouni Kenshin.

It had been nearly a week and a half sice the attack had happened. Everyone was anxious for Kaoru to wake up and tempers were short. Even the usually mild-mannered Kenshin was finding it hard to control himself during the many bouts of fighting.

Now, as he set in her room, he tried to get the same temper under control. When, not **if,** Kaoru finally woke up, he would have to have full range of his abilities to go aftter Monkusai.

Since he sat with his back to the wall and his head down, almost lost in thought, he nearly missed the hoarse whisper.

"K...Ken...shin?"

Snapping his head up, he looked and saw that it had been Kaoru who had spoken.

"Yes, Miss Kaoru, it's me. I'm right here," he answered back while coming to her bedside.

When he arrived he looked down and felt hope for the first time in days. Though here skin was now pale, but instead of being the colorless skin of the dead, it just looked as if she had missed a few days out in the sun. Her deep blue eyes, though barely open, spoke of comprehension instead of the hazy look she had shown the first time she had woken up.

"How are you feeling Miss Kaoru?" he asked, barely speaking above a whisper. He knew it was a stupid question, but it was asked out of the desire to hear Kaoru speak than anything else.

"A little tired but otherwise fine," she replied, putting on a show of bravado. "Where is everyone?"

"They're all asleep. Megumi has been staying here but at the moment she is sleeping. Yahiko retired only a short while ago after checking on you and Sano went home to get a very hours of rest before coming back here," he answered her question, leaving out a few parts.

Megumi was asleep but it was the first sleep she had had in nearly three days. She was occupying Kenshin's room since he had refused to leave Kaoru at all, getting only an hours sleep,leaning on the wal, as needed. Yahiko had come to say good-night and then went to his own room but Kenshin doubted he would get any sleep. He had been having constant nightmares of Kaoru's death. For all the times he had insulted her, he truely did think of Kaoru as a sister. Lastly Sano had gone home to get some sleep but it was the first time he had gone home since the attack. He had been sleeping on the porch and had only left tonight because the temperature had started to drop and Megumi had plainly told him that she **could not** handle the care of another patient right now.

Kaoru had to know none of this. For now, only Kaoru mattered but soon would come a time when she must answer some questions. When she had woken up the first time, she had informed them that it had been Monkusai who had attakced her but she was barely coherent so they didn't ask anymore questions.

Thinking once again of the monk, and how **he** had been the one to lead him to Kaoru, he decicded that now that Kaoru had shown signs of recovery he could go and bring the man to justice but a little part of hiom whispered that justice wouldn't be enough, that he couldn't stop short of revenge. That part was small, however, but it was quickly growing.

"Miss Kaoru, we need some answers but if you don't feel up to it, you may just tell me and I'll stop. O.K.?" Kenshin asked suddenly breaking the silence.

"No, that's fine," she said, and Kenshin noted that her voice was returning a little.

"It was Monkusai who attacked you, right?" Kenshin asked using his most soothing voice.

"Yes, it was him but that doesn't matter. It's over now and we can just move on," Kaoru answered, her voice pleading.

"Why did he attack you," Kenshin continued, ignoring the last comment.

"I...I'm not sure."

Though Kenshin would have said that he would always believe Kaoru, he couldn't help but think that she was lying. After living his life as first a Battosai and then a rurouni, he had learned to read people and Kaoru was holding back. he would figure that part out later, after all Kaoru was never good at keeping secrets.

"Kenshin, could you stay here with me, just a little longer?" Kaoru asked in a timid voice.

"Of course, Miss Kaoru, you jsut get some sleep," he told her, tucking the covers more firmly around her.

Even as he watched her, he knew it was a delay tactic, that she hadn't wanted him out searching for Monkusai. Normally he would agree with it but at the moment all he could think about were the contrasting images of Kaoru smiling, her beautiful flash shining, and the deathly pale Kaoru whom he had found lying in the middle of the floor. It was far from over.

"I would do anything for you Miss Kaoru. Anything," he softly whispered sounding just a little like the Battosai.


	2. Chapter 1

Okay the chapter before this was actually the prologue so this is actually Chapter 1.

Disclaimer: Nope, I do not own Rurouni Kenshin.

I only got one review for the last chapter but oh well, I decided to update anyway. And thanks for the review Gamergal20. Here's chapter 2.

The next day it was made obvious that Kaoru was indeed recovering when she was able to stay awake for nearly three hours. Though that normaly would have been a short stretch of time, it was a vast improvement over the proceeding week.

With the news of Kaoru's recovery in the air, spirits were high at the dojo. Kenshin had deciced to put the issue of Monkusai off until later that night. Megumi, Doctor Genkai, and his granddaughters were all showing the first signs of smiles since the attack. Even Sano and Yahiko was been relatively friendly with each other.

They were all setting on the porch, talking about anything and everything which was not related to the attack, as they allowed Kaoru to get some more rest.

"Uncle Ken, Uncle Ken, come play with us. Pleeeaaaasssseee," Ayame yelled as the two children ran seemingly in circles.

Never being able to refuse the little girls anything, Kenshin, followed shortly by Yahiko and Genkai, left Sano and Megumi sitting quitely on the porch.

"Do you think he'll be o.k.?" Megumi's questioned was voiced so softly that Sano almost believed it had been his imagination.

She didn't have to clarify who she was talking about. They had discussed it in passing before. Even Yahiko was aware that the were dealing with a no win situation. If Kaoru had been killed from the attack, no one would have been able to stop Kenshin from hunting down the man and killing him. Even with Kaoru's slow recovery there was still a very good chance that Kenshin would seek revenge. It hurt Sano to think that way, to doubt the one man who had done so much good for others but Sano knew that, even with his pure heart and good intentions, the Battousai was a part of Kenshin. As much as he tried to think of that part of Kenshin's past over and done with, Keshin had already made it clear that he would once again become the manslayer in order to protect those he loved. Now they had to figure out whether or not he was willing to keep the Battousai under control for those same people.

"Of course he is. As soon as he sees Jouchan up and about, all thoughts of revenge will leave his head. Even if it might have been a lie, he felt that he owned Megumi that would bit of reassurance.

"Liar," she whispered, none of her usual confidence in her voice.

"You don't know that for sure. Kenshin is strong," he had to break for a moment because the man in question seemed anything but strong while running chasing the little girls around the yard. But with Kensin appearances were always deceieving. "He's strong enough to survivive this. He's gone through too much to back out of his oath now."

"Normally I would think so too but he would do anything for Kaoru. He can't stand the thought of her in possible danger," Megumi argued.

Before Sano could think of a reply, the sounds of laughter floated throughout the yard. Kenshin, despite his non-ending grace while fighting, had tripped in his attempt to catch Ayame.

"Uncle Ken fell," both girls yelled in unison.

A dispondent Kenshin picked himself up off the ground and joined in the laughter. Seeing Kenshin so happily, so innocently, laughing, Megumi began to feel her doubt disappear.

A few minutes later, everyone but it's tenants were forced to leave the dojo in order to beat the oncoming darkness. After checking on Kaoru despite Megumi having done so before leaving, Kenshin retired to his room for the first time in days.

He barely had a plan. Even though he had never lacked precision before, something about this man threw him off balance. The fact that he still wasn't sure what to do with Monkusai once he had found him only hurt his case.

That night, despite his growing unease, he had no dreams. That just made it easier for him to rise even earlier than usual and start on his chores. Around midday after he had checked on Kaoru, he left the dojo to go to the marketplace. Kenshin knew that this wasn't the place that it had all started, that the reason behind it all must have happened elsewhere. Nonetheless, he couldn't help but feel a little guilty about his involvement in the attack. He saw it as yet another hurt he had been the cause of. This made the Battousai's force just a little louder.

Keshin spent nearly three hours questioning the shoppers and had yet to get anything besides an angry stare. He was about to return home when he had his biggest break yet.

"Hey, ain't that the guy that's staying with the girl that the boss tried to kill?" Kenshin heard a voice whisper.

"I don't know. Which girl?" came an answering whisper.

Kenshin knew that they didn't know that Kenshin could hear them. They sounded half drunk and nearly oblivious to the surroundings.

"The one that owns that dojo. I don't really remember her name but she didn't seem like much of a threat. Can't really figure out why he would want to get rid of her," another slurred voice answered.

Kenshin had stood still long enough. These men knew where Monkusai was and he **was** going to get some answers.

Spinning around he advanced toward the group. There were only three of them but they were all of considerable size but Kenshin knew that that just meant that they made a louder noise when they were knocked down.

"Hahaha, I think he heard us."

"So what? What's he gonna do?" the biggest of the group asked.

They were drunk and obviously didn't mind a little bit of trouble but Kenshin was a lot more trouble than they could handle. The only one of the group who hadn't spoken was the first to rush at him. Deciding he didn't want a fight out in the open, Kenshin quickly ran toward one of the open alleyways. Not wanting to let such easy prey to get away, they were just as quick to follow him.

When they arrived at the narrow passage, Kenshin was no where to be found. The one who had been the first to charge was now the first to go forward. Nearly halfway through the passage, Kenshin stepped out from his hiding place in the shadows.

With a smile on his face, the man lunged. Kenshin did a quickly sidestep and twisted back around to knock the other fighter into the wall. For such a big man he had little stamina, because he didn't pick himself up from the place at which he had fallen.

Seeing his fallen comrade, one of the two reamaining ones charged. Taking a swipe at Kenshin with his sword, he was surprised to find that his opponent was no long there. Glancing around, the mystery was soon solved when an elbow connected with the back of his neck and he quickly sank down to unconsciousness.

The third of the group, the same one that had mocked him only minutes before, now stood a little way into the alley and was seriously contemplating flight. Kensin had other things in mind. Using the same speed which had won him endless battles, he manifested behind the taller thug.

"Where is your boss?" he asked, his vioce cold and deadly.

"Wha..What boss?" the man asked.

Kenshin was not in the mood for this. "The boss that you and your friends spoke of. The one who attacked Miss Kaoru. Where is he?"

"I don't know who you're talking about."

Losing all of patience, Kenshin slowly advanced on the man. Fear seeming to have him planted, the man remained motionless until Kenshin got there. When he was nearly in nearly chest to chest with his oppponent, Kenshin grabbed the him by the material of his clothing and slammed him into the alley wall. Still holding the cloth in his hand, he lifted the much taller and heavier man off the ground.

"I will only ask you one more time. Where is he?"

The man was now so scared by Kenshin's obvious display of strength that it took him a moment to absorbed the question and even longer to form an answer.

"He went to finish the job. He said that the brat was getting better and he had to go and make sure that she never recovered," the man answered in a near whimper.

Everything faded out. The alley, the men laying on the ground, and even the man he was still holding. they only thing he could cmprehend was the Monkusai went to kill Kaoru. Again.

Dropping the large man unto the filthy ground, Kenshin took off at full speed toward the dojo. Even knowing that he was way behind, he couldn't give up on arriving in time. He just hoped that he wouldn't be too late.

A/N: O.K. there it is. I'm hoping to get more reviews this time. I didn't know it but I had it fixed so it wouldn't accept anonyumous reviews but that's off now so sorry. Please read and review but it not thanks for just reading.


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin. I'm not sure who does but I know it's not me.

Thanks to everyone who reviewed. **vinmy002, Palmtree, wolf X, KagomeKai, kasshin, koneko12, Jenn-chan, SHosha, minoko,** thank you all for the reviews and thanks to everyone else who takes the time to read these.

A/N: Thanks for all those who read and reviewed. Sorry this took so long but my computer was locked up and it took us a while to get it fixed. The rest of the story will be updated much faster. A VERY big thanks to Justin16 who helped with the spelling and grammar and Romeo911 who made sure most of the facts were right. They were both irreplaceable as beta readers.

Despite the fact that his speed had never failed him before, had in fact won him many battles, he just couldn't run fast enough. The same scenery which had been bright and vivid before not only faded into the background but disappeared all together. Every second that it took to make it to the dojo was filled with images of Kaoru. Sometimes he saw her as she was weeks before, smiling and laughing as if she had no worries. Then those images faded out to become her lying face down on the ground, blood pooling around her already cold body.

When the dojo at last came into sight, it was none too soon for Kenshin. As he raced up the front steps, he listened for any noises. Despite not knowing the man, Kenshin knew he would need all his wits about him to defeat Monkusai.

Rushing up the front steps, he slung open the front door of the dojo. At first he didn't see anything or anybody. Then he heard noises coming from Kaoru's bedroom. Of course he would have had to go in there to reach Kaoru. Dimly wondering where Yahiko was, he raced along the halls till he reached Kaoru's bedroom.

Sliding open her door, he didn't even stop to check out the rooms occupants. When he finally slowed down he realized that it wasn't Monkusai in the room but Sano, Megumi, and Kaoru.

"Miss Kaoru, are you," Kenshin attempted to ask her condition but she cut him off mid-sentence.

"Yes, I'm fine but he took Yahiko." Even though she said it in a whisper it had the power to stop Kenshin cold.

Ignoring Sano's "how did you even know he was going to be here?" Kenshin asked Kaoru what had happened.

"Megumi had come to check up on my condition, Sano came with her, and Yahiko was out in the yard. Even though I was injured I still wanted him to continue praticing on his own until I got well enough to instruct him. Megumi had just fininshed with her examination when we heard Yahiko shout. He sounded more mad than alarmed so we thought he had just slipped while training."

She had to pause to take a breath. The days events had taken a toll on her body. With the first intake of air, the room started to spin. She tried closing her eyes to block out the most recent wave of dizziness but that only made a carousal of colors explode behind her closed eyelids.She fought to stay conscious but the valiant fight was soon over. As darkness claimed her, Megumi and Kenshin both dove toward Kaoru's now unconscous body, Sano for once being the only one to stay calm.

While Kenshin spoke soft words trying unsuccessfully to awaken her, Megumi checked for a pulse. When she found it a little weak but steady, her fears were relieved. She wasn't surprised that the girl had finally passed out. Though she had doubted Kaoru's strength before, when she had fought so hard to stay alive, Megumi discovered that she wouldn't go down without a fight.

Pulling Kenshin away, she motioned for the two men to exit the room. Joining them soon after she walked in the direction of the porch, trusting that they would follow her. She had always found a source of comfort out in the yard. Something about the area surrounding the dojo gave off an indestructable feel. Perhaps she tried to associate it with their problems. No matter how many times it was broken or torn, enough teamwork and dedication allowed it to be rebuilt. She allowed herself a smile at her sentimentality. She had never felt that way before she had met these people, Kenshin in particular, but she liked this feeling. Only here could one feel such a strong sense of life at such a sad time.

"Kaoru will be fine. The shock was just a little too much for her already taxed state but you do need to hear the rest of her story," Megumi annouced once they were all sitting down. "Not a minute had passed before the door of Kaoru's room slammed open. That man," at which point she was interrupted by Sano.

"Monkusai was his name and as soon as I get my hands on him I'll make him regret what he did to Jou-chan and Yahiko. I'll..."

"What exactly did he do to Yahiko?" Kenshin interrupted him.

"As I was saying before the interruption, Monkusai burst through the door carrying Yahiko. Sano immediately charged at him like a madman," Megumi once again started to explain.

"Hey, he had the little squirt and had already hurt Kaoru. What was I suppose to do? Set around and do nothin'?" Sano defended.

"Just let me tell him what happened," Megumi said, loosing all pretense of patience. "He came in carrying Yahiko and Sano attacked him. It got the same results as his attacking Saitou only it was weird. Monkusai seemed as if he didn't want to hurt him. He just threw enough punches to where he was too weak to fight but when I checked him over there wasn't a single sign of lasting damage." Megumi trailed off, a searching look in her eyes.

Looking at Megumi and seeing that she had no intention of finishing the story, Sano decided to do so himself. "Since Fox Lady seems to to be kinda busy, I'll tell ya the rest. Megumi might say that he didn't try to hurt me, but it felt bad enough to me. Well after that he walked over to Kaoru. Megumi was leanin' over so that he couldn't see 'er but he just pushed her outta the way. He bent down beside her, and just looked her over. At first I kinda got the wrong idea and thought that I might have ta end up defendin' Jou-chan's honor, but he just stood back up. Since Kaoru wasn't awake he walked over to Megumi and bent down beside her. He whispered somethin' in her ear and then he took Yahiko and left. She wouldn't tell me what he said until Kaoru woke back up and asked what had happened. To tell ya the truth I don't even remember when she fell asleep but I was kinda busy. Anyways, when she woke up Megumi told us what Monkusai whispered to her. He told her that he wanted Kaoru to fight him. He wants her to be there two days from now and he wants her to be alone. If she's not then Yahiko dies," Sano finished lamely. He knew that it was another no-win situation. Either Kaoru was dead or they would lose Yahiko. He never doubted the little missy's strength but Monkusai was strong.

"She might not be there, but I will be," Kenshin stated before walking off.

"I know that's another problem," Sano softly whispered, knowing that no one could hear him. "Will Kenshin be there, or the Battousai?"

Like I said before the rest of this story will come a lot faster. Thanks for all the suggestions, believe me, I can use them.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin. I'm not sure who does but I know it's not me.  
  
Thanks to everyone who reviewed. vinmy002, Palm*tree, wolf ^_^ X, KagomeKai, kasshin, koneko12, Jenn-chan, SHosha, minoko, thank you all for the reviews and thanks to everyone else who takes the time to read these. A/N: Thanks for all those who read and reviewed. Sorry this took so long but my computer was locked up and it took us a while to get it fixed. The rest of the story will be updated much faster. A VERY big thanks to Justin16 who helped with the spelling and grammar and Romeo911 who made sure most of the facts were right. They were both irreplaceable as beta readers.  
  
*****  
  
Despite the fact that his speed had never failed him before, had in fact won him many battles, he just couldn't run fast enough. The same scenery which had been bright and vivid before not only faded into the background but disappeared all together. Every second that it took to make it to the dojo was filled with images of Kaoru. Sometimes he saw her as she was weeks before, smiling and laughing as if she had no worries. Then those images faded out to become her lying face down on the ground, blood pooling around her already cold body.  
  
When the dojo at last came into sight, it was none too soon for Kenshin. As he raced up the front steps, he listened for any noises. Despite not knowing the man, Kenshin knew he would need all his wits about him to defeat Monkusai.  
  
Rushing up the front steps, he slung open the front door of the dojo. At first he didn't see anything or anybody. Then he heard noises coming from Kaoru's bedroom. Of course he would have had to go in there to reach Kaoru. Dimly wondering where Yahiko was, he raced along the halls till he reached Kaoru's bedroom.  
  
Sliding open her door, he didn't even stop to check out the rooms occupants. When he finally slowed down he realized that it wasn't Monkusai in the room but Sano, Megumi, and Kaoru.  
  
"Miss Kaoru, are you," Kenshin attempted to ask her condition but she cut him off mid-sentence.  
  
"Yes, I'm fine but he took Yahiko." Even though she said it in a whisper it had the power to stop Kenshin cold.  
  
Ignoring Sano's "how did you even know he was going to be here?" Kenshin asked Kaoru what had happened.  
  
"Megumi had come to check up on my condition, Sano came with her, and Yahiko was out in the yard. Even though I was injured I still wanted him to continue praticing on his own until I got well enough to instruct him. Megumi had just fininshed with her examination when we heard Yahiko shout. He sounded more mad than alarmed so we thought he had just slipped while training."  
  
She had to pause to take a breath. The days events had taken a toll on her body. With the first intake of air, the room started to spin. She tried closing her eyes to block out the most recent wave of dizziness but that only made a carousal of colors explode behind her closed eyelids.She fought to stay conscious but the valiant fight was soon over. As darkness claimed her, Megumi and Kenshin both dove toward Kaoru's now unconscous body, Sano for once being the only one to stay calm.  
  
While Kenshin spoke soft words trying unsuccessfully to awaken her, Megumi checked for a pulse. When she found it a little weak but steady, her fears were relieved. She wasn't surprised that the girl had finally passed out. Though she had doubted Kaoru's strength before, when she had fought so hard to stay alive, Megumi discovered that she wouldn't go down without a fight.  
  
Pulling Kenshin away, she motioned for the two men to exit the room. Joining them soon after she walked in the direction of the porch, trusting that they would follow her. She had always found a source of comfort out in the yard. Something about the area surrounding the dojo gave off an indestructable feel. Perhaps she tried to associate it with their problems. No matter how many times it was broken or torn, enough teamwork and dedication allowed it to be rebuilt. She allowed herself a smile at her sentimentality. She had never felt that way before she had met these people, Kenshin in particular, but she liked this feeling. Only here could one feel such a strong sense of life at such a sad time.  
  
"Kaoru will be fine. The shock was just a little too much for her already taxed state but you do need to hear the rest of her story," Megumi annouced once they were all sitting down. "Not a minute had passed before the door of Kaoru's room slammed open. That man," at which point she was interrupted by Sano.  
  
"Monkusai was his name and as soon as I get my hands on him I'll make him regret what he did to Jou-chan and Yahiko. I'll..."  
  
"What exactly did he do to Yahiko?" Kenshin interrupted him.  
  
"As I was saying before the interruption, Monkusai burst through the door carrying Yahiko. Sano immediately charged at him like a madman," Megumi once again started to explain.  
  
"Hey, he had the little squirt and had already hurt Kaoru. What was I suppose to do? Set around and do nothin'?" Sano defended.  
  
"Just let me tell him what happened," Megumi said, loosing all pretense of patience. "He came in carrying Yahiko and Sano attacked him. It got the same results as his attacking Saitou only it was weird. Monkusai seemed as if he didn't want to hurt him. He just threw enough punches to where he was too weak to fight but when I checked him over there wasn't a single sign of lasting damage." Megumi trailed off, a searching look in her eyes.  
  
Looking at Megumi and seeing that she had no intention of finishing the story, Sano decided to do so himself. "Since Fox Lady seems to to be kinda busy, I'll tell ya the rest. Megumi might say that he didn't try to hurt me, but it felt bad enough to me. Well after that he walked over to Kaoru. Megumi was leanin' over so that he couldn't see 'er but he just pushed her outta the way. He bent down beside her, and just looked her over. At first I kinda got the wrong idea and thought that I might have ta end up defendin' Jou-chan's honor, but he just stood back up. Since Kaoru wasn't awake he walked over to Megumi and bent down beside her. He whispered somethin' in her ear and then he took Yahiko and left. She wouldn't tell me what he said until Kaoru woke back up and asked what had happened. To tell ya the truth I don't even remember when she fell asleep but I was kinda busy. Anyways, when she woke up Megumi told us what Monkusai whispered to her. He told her that he wanted Kaoru to fight him. He wants her to be there two days from now and he wants her to be alone. If she's not then Yahiko dies," Sano finished lamely. He knew that it was another no-win situation. Either Kaoru was dead or they would lose Yahiko. He never doubted the little missy's strength but Monkusai was strong.  
  
"She might not be there, but I will be," Kenshin stated before walking off.  
  
"I know that's another problem," Sano softly whispered, knowing that no one could hear him. "Will Kenshin be there, or the Battousai?"  
  
***** Like I said before the rest of this story will come a lot faster. Thanks for all the suggestions, believe me, I can use them. 


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
  
A/N: Thanks to those who reviewed Tsugoi Kakarlena but a special thanks to KagomeKia and Palm*tree who have reviewed nearly every chapter. Thanks :-) Also a special thanks to my beta reader Justin16.  
  
*****  
  
After Kenshin walked away night quickly sat in. Sano and Megumi took turns looking after Kaoru and waiting for Kenshin. Though she hadn't been hurt in the fight, Megumi doubted Kaoru would wake up anytime that night. Her system had suffered a major shock and sometimes it was just easier for the system to shut down. She had seen Kaoru use the same tactic before, when Kenshin had left but she had also seen Kaoru over come it so she wasn't too worried. Sano, however, was being his usually hot-headed self.  
  
"Kaoru won't have to wait two days to fight that man," he hadn't spoken Monkusai's name since telling Kenshin the story, "because he won't survive that long. As soon as I figure out where he is I'm going after him myself," Sano continued to rant.  
  
Finally Megumi had heard enough. "Quite! I know you're worried about them but so am I. I realize that the situation is a bad one and it will take thinking to get out of it not your temper. We are the only two who is able to think logically and I can't do this by myself so calm down," she shouted. The sound of Megumi's voice stopped Sano dead in his tracks. She was always so cool and collected he sometimes forgot she had feelings like the rest of them. He couldn't believe she had broken down  
  
"Megumi...I," he started.  
  
"There is no times for apologies but there will be later when we are all together again," Megumi interrupted him.  
  
"Yeah I guess there will be."  
  
*****  
  
Kenshin had been meditating for the last few hours. He had felt himself loosing the battle with his past over the last few days but it hadn't really worried him until the last few days. When he had heard about Yahiko's kidnapping and the challenged issued by Monkusai is first thoughts were of murder. He hadn't thought that way since the revolution. So he had come by the riverside where he had known there would be no distractions.  
  
And it had worked. He had felt the same serene peace that had always come over him during meditation. He felt as if time didn't matter anymore and that if he could just stay concentrated then he could remain at peace.  
  
Nearly three hours later he decided that he needed to head back out to the dojo. he wanted to check on Kaoru and perfect his plan to help Kaoru. Though he often regreted his past, some times it came in handy. He had faced so many opponents it was nearly impossible for an attack to catch them off guard and though it had happened before, Kenshin didn't think that Monkusai would be much trouble as long as he kept his mind straight and remember the reason he was fighting, for his friends not his own bloodlust.  
  
The path back to the dojo was quite and peaceful which never failed to amaze Kenshin. Since his life was so eventful, anytime of peace was relished and he often found that peace could be found at unexpected times.  
  
The dojo soon came into view. He had expected to see someone sitting out on the porch but he could tell that the must be inside with Kaoru.When he got closer he could hear Megumi talking in an anxious voice and then Sano rushed out of nowhere and nearly knocked Kenshin over.  
  
"Kenshin where have you been? Kaoru's had a relapse. I'm was going to go get Dr. Genkai but now that you're here you should go," Sano said in a rush but all Kenshin heard was relapse.  
  
Kenshin tryed to push his way past Sano but the tall fighter refused to let him past.  
  
"Let me by now," Kenshin spoke in a low voice. Normally Sano would realize that his tone indicated trouble but at the moment he was too wrapped up in his concern over Kaoru.  
  
"Kenshin Megumi said that she couldn't stop the bleeding by herself, it's internal. You have to go and get Genkai or she'll die. Kenshin listen to me," Sano nearly shouted.  
  
Finally Kenshin got the message. Without another word to Sano he took off running down the path leading to the dojo gates. He couldn't help but be reminded of when he was in a race against time to reach the dojo before Monkusai. At that thought his heart sank a little bit lower. He had that race but had been fortune that no one was killled but this time of he failed the result would be worst than a kidnapping. It would mean Kaoru's death.  
  
*****  
  
Sorry this one was so short but the next one will be longer. Once again of anyone has any suggestions please feel free to tell me. Thanks for reading and please review. 


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
  
Once again thanks to all those who reviewed, it's always nice to hear feedback and as a new author I really need to know what I'm doing right and what I'm doing wrong. So thanks to Palm*tree who continues to review my story, tankie tankie, and to the new reviewer, lol very few actually come back, Annabella5. I hope you like this chap.too. If not you can always lie(j/k).  
  
*****  
  
Fast, faster, it didn't matter. His speed had already failed him once and he felt it failing again. Going at full speed it took only fifteen minutes to reach the doctors house but the trip back took more than double that. By the time he managed to arrive, darkness had set in and the doctor, already slow due to his advanced age, was forced to go even slower so as not to get injured. Kenshin knew that he was moving as fast as he could and he agreed that he could do Kaoru no good if he too was injured, but the pace at which Genkai ran was nearly nerve wracking for Kenshin.  
  
They arrived upon the dojo to discover everyone gathered around Kaoru. Dr. Genkai immediatly took charge.  
  
"Sanosuke, Kenshin please leave the room. Megumi, I would like you to stay and assist me in my work," Genkai announced leaving no room for debate. But that didn't mean he wouldn't get any.  
  
"I would like to stay with Miss Kaoru," Kenshin nearly whispered.  
  
"I understand your situation but please, I need to do my work. Kaoru is on a lot of danger and I'd like to reassure you as a friend but as a doctor I'm afraid I can't make any promises. So you two go outside and I will join you later," with that the two men left the room even if they weren't too happy about it.  
  
So the set together for hours. If one didn't know who they were and what they had been through together they probably wouldn't have been able to figure out why they were friends. One small, the other large. The shorter one's hair pelted out like a stream of following blood while his large amethyst eyes pierced straight to the soul. The others hair stood a tall and proud brown while his warm brown eyes gave off a deceptive laziness, but friends they were.  
  
Finally the doctor came out. Kenshin kept his cool for once since the whole thing had happened and figured that Kaoru mist be o.k. The doctor's hands were already clean and if something bad had happened he wouldn't have wanted to take the time to get cleaned up.  
  
"Sanosuke may I please speak to Kenshin for a moment?" the doctor inquired.  
  
"Sure, why not. You're always kickin' me outta the room," Sano grumbled, not really minding.  
  
"Kenshin you know I have two granddaughters, right? Well have you ever wondered what happened to my wife?"  
  
"Uh, no not really." Kenshin replied truthfully. Though it seemed silly he had never assumed he had been married.  
  
"Well I'd like to tell you what happened to her. When I was only 18 I fell in love in the most beautiful women and by some luck of fate, she loved me back. We married quickly, only 4 months after we met but we spent many years together and was completly content. My daughter had jusr announced her marriage and we were still in a joyous mood when the revolution started. That's how my wife died. She was killed by a soldier who had been attacking the town. What hurt the most however was that it was one of our own troops."  
  
Kenshin didn't know what to say. He had never thougt that the doctor was haboring such pain.  
  
"I was already getting old by then but I wanted the man to pay. Up until that moment I had never wanted to harm another but I followed my wifes murderer into the next town. And then the next. I kept on in that fashion for nearly two years. Finally I decided to go home and visit my daughter and her fiance but by the time I arrived he had become her husband. I couldn't believe the news. I had missed my only daughters wedding. When I arrived at her house I was in for another surprise. She had fallen ill and had been giving up for death. When I found out I immediately began treatment. After many long days I finally managed to nurse her back to health. During that time I realized what I had almost done. I jad almost allowed my hate for one man blind me to the love I felt for many others. Kenshin, do you understand what I did wrong?"  
  
"Yes, doctor I do," Kenshin replied his voice low. You allowed your wife's murderer to live.  
  
*****  
  
Sorry this is so short. It probably has a lot of mistakes because my beta reader is sick so if anyone wants to help me by beta reading, my reader doesn't know a lot about anime, please let me know in a review. I'd really appreciate it. Oh yeah, I've only watched the episodes that have come out on Cartoon Network so if they've mentioned anything about Dr. Genkai's past then oops, but rememeber it's AU. Please take the time to review :-). 


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6  
  
I know the last chapter wasn't very good but this one will hopefully be better, no more writers block :-). So read and, hopefully, enjoy and as always please review.  
  
*****  
  
It was yet another restless night for everyone. Kenshin, though he didn't want to, was forced to sleep in his room so that Genkai and Megumi oculd stay close to Kaoru.  
  
Ever since Kaoru had been attacked, Kenshin had been depending on her to keep him sane. Even though she couldn't reassure him when he was down or scold him when he went out of line, he knew that just the sight of her was enough reason to want to stay himself, the same man that she had befriended and had fought beside continously but now he didn't get much of a chance to just set there and gaze upon her, to absorb ever detail. So he sat in his room, just as alert as he had been when he went to retrieve the doctor, and try and keep his mind focused but the usually images didn't have the usual affects. When he pictured Kaoru smiling, he didn't feel comforted, he felt the need to hurt anyone who threatened that, threatened her.  
  
So he decided to get up and try to practice a little. Even though a lot of people would have said that it wouldn't be smart to practice in the middle of the night, Hiko had always forced him to train until he got a certain stance or swing right. Sometimes Hiko would wake him up in the middle of the night to fight because you never knew when your enemy would attack, you had to be prepared for all the elements.  
  
So picking up his sword he made his way outside, stopping only to do a quick check on Kaoru. When he stepped out the door, it was obvious that he had chosen a good night to practice. The moon loomed large and full in the sky, no clouds nearby to threaten it's radiance, and the stars shown proudly as if trying to demonstrate their brillance.  
  
He decided to go to the pond to practice., the place always did calm him down. The way there was easy the moon shining more than enough light to guide his way.  
  
He stood on shore, barely out of reach pf the water, adn readied his sword. He had already pooled his concentration when it came to him. The memory of him and Kaoru standing in exactly the same place having a talk. Kaoru was trying to get him to realize the strength he possessed without being the Battousai. Kenshin couldn't help but smile at the memory but as the memory continued to play itself out, his expression saddened. He remembered the look Kaoru had when she had been whisked down the river by yet another of Kenshin's enemies. That led to memoried of Yahiko, always so proud even in the midst of danger. Kenshin wondered if he was scared. Probably but he'd never show it, he probably had Monkusai ready to strangle him.  
  
Then they finally came. The tears which Kenshin had held back ever since the revolution. He had fought and killed so more than his share of people, but why were those around him being the ones to get punished. He had decided long aho he was willing to pay the price for his sins, but that didn't mean that others had to pay for him.  
  
He let the sword slide from his hand as he slowly slid down after it. He jsust sat there, crying for what seem liek hours but in probablity had only been minutes but after the tears stopped the answer had finally come him, he finally knew what to do. He had to make an example of Monkusai, use him to show everyone else what would happen if they dared layed a hand on his friends.  
  
He finally rose from his spoet, picked up his sword, and started to make his way home. As he passed the part of the pond closest to him he looked down into it's crystal clear depths and saw his own reflection. The only difference was that his warm violet eyes had been replaced by an unfeeling gold.  
  
Hmmm. At least I'll have the strength I'll need to defeat him," Kenshin thought.  
  
On his way home a little vioce kept telling him that his greater power lay within his friends and he would only loose it if he went completely Battouisai, but he effectively ignored it. When he arrived back at the dojo he went staright to bed, not even bothering to stop and check on Kaoru.  
  
*****  
  
Despite his skills as a fighter when he was awoke, Sano had managed to sleep on the porch and still miss Kenshin's late night walk, he couldn't, however, miss the sounds of intense training in the morning.  
  
Slowly coming back to the waking world, he rose of his blanket and made his way toward the source of the noise. What he saw made his blood run cold.  
  
He had seen Kenshin practice before but he had never been this ruthless and it would have been near impossible to miss the glint of gold every time he turned his head. Kenshin had finally went back to his old many-slayer self.  
  
No. There may still be time, Sano thought making his way over to Kenshin.  
  
"Mornin' Kenshin," He called out trying to sound happy.  
  
He didn't even falter in his swipes as Sano continued to try and get his attention. Finally he had had enough, he was never the most patient of men and the last few weeks had been working at his nerves. He was not going to sit around and let his friends, ir anyone, ignore him so he stepped forward, right in the middle of the yard and waited for Kenshin to stop and notice him.  
  
Finally Kenshin came around to where Sano stood, still swinging his sword in precise movements. Sano expected him to turn around,put down the sword, and allow his warm smile to take his place but he didn't expect to see the shiny side of Kenshin's sword coming right at him.  
  
*****  
  
Okie dokie. That's it for chapter six. Hope you guys liked. Please R/R. 


	8. Chapter 7

A/N: O.k. I got a new beta but she has a lot to do so she hasn't go to beta this yet. When she gets the chance I'll repost it. Thanks to Miss Aurelia for reviewing, I 'm glad you liked it.  
  
*****  
  
Swing, slice, swirl. All the long ago techniques came back to him easily. He knew exactly when to sidestep and when he needed to jump back. He was so lost in the movements of his sword that he didn't even notice when Sano had come down off the porch, had barely noticed when he had moved to stand directly in front of him.  
  
Sano, on his part, all but kissed his life good bye. No one else who had seen the underside of that blade had made it out alive and he doubted that he'd be the exception. So in the last few moments he had left, he could only close his eyes and wait.  
  
"What are you doing out here," Sano heard a voice ask him. Kenshin's voice.  
  
"I...uh....came to check up on you. Didn't know that you were practicing though. I'll just go back in," Sano said, relieved that not only was he still alive but had managed to sound almost normal.  
  
Nodding his head, Kenshin went back to his practices. He had a new plan now and he needed to be prepared. He wasn't going to wait till tomorrow to face Monkusai, he was going to track him down today and be back with Yahiko before tonight. He had no doubt he could do it, all he would have to do was employ his old methods of persuasion.  
  
*****  
  
"So hows Jou-chan? She gettin' any better?" Sano asked a tired looking Megumi.  
  
"We've got the bleeding completely under control and almost have all the blood she lost back in her but we're still taking it slow in case there's another wound that we haven't discovered. What about Kenshin? Is he doing any better?"  
  
"No, I don't think he is. I think he's actually getting worse."  
  
"Is there anything that we can do?"  
  
"There hasta be. We just ain't figured it out yet. I think he might be going after Yahiko."  
  
"Well that one was obvious. Of course he isn't going to let Kaoru go, he wouldn't have let that happen even if he were still himself."  
  
"I mean today. I don't think he has too much patience in that matter."  
  
"Kenshin has always had patience and from what I hear about the Battousai so does he. What makes you think that he won't wait."  
  
"I'm not sure. It's just a feeling but I think it's right."  
  
As Megumi and Sano continued to argue, neither of them noticed that Kaour had woken up. Her body was tired and her mind was still hazy but she understood everything they were saying.  
  
No, Kenshin wouldn't do that. He wouldn't kill a man, he promised.  
  
Even as she denied it she knew that is was true. Kenshin had been through so much and then all he asked for was a simple life. It was a thing many people managed to achieve daily but it was also something which eluded Kenshin.  
  
And now this. Only it wasn't Kenshin the man was after. It was her.  
  
Maybe I should have told him.  
  
Even as she thought it she knew she couldn't. It really wasn't her secret to tell but she'd sworn that she'd take it to her grave. She had to, for her father.  
  
Thoughts of her father soon led to thoughts of Yahiko. He was like her little brother and now a man, a murderer, had him. She had the same picture in her head as Kenshin, Yahiko being defiant in every ascept, afraid but willing to die before letting anyone know. They had to get him back before he actually was hurt. She struggled to ignore the voice that said that it may already be too late.  
  
But she couldn't let Kenshin do this. It would change him forever. Ever time he had killed a man a piece of his soul had died. He had spent 10 years building that back up and she wasn't going to let him destroy it. Especially not for her.  
  
She wondered if he even knew how she felt for him. She doubted it. Ever perceptive in battle, he wasn't the type to pick up on that short of thing but the truth was that she loved him. She loved his gentle nature and his kind heart. Every time the Battousai had fought to take over she had tried her best to stop it and every time it had failed her heart gave a little leap for joy.  
  
Now she was going to have to stop it again. It was her fault that the man had taken Yahiko and she wasn't going to let him take Kenshin too.  
  
*****  
  
He had finished his praticing and had decided to forego meditation. Now all he had to do was track him down. He planned to go once again to the marketplace but he had no intention of being either polite or nice.  
  
After a brief walk he arrived to find the marketplace the same as always. Wooden food stands as well as carts lay out fish, rice and other edibles available to buy. Carpets and mats lay displaying hair ornaments, kimonos, and other everyday needs and wants.  
  
He decided to check out the same place which he had found the three men. Walking down teh dirt streets he was surprised to find himself enjoying the scenery but the bright colors and the sound of laughter was appealing to him.Since Kenshin neverethought of the Battousai as seperate people, to him that was the same as denying the crimes which he had committed, he failed to realize that it was the peace-loving rurouni who enjoyed these things.  
  
He failed to find the three men who ha attempted to assault him but he did manage to find teh bar in which they had most likely gotten drunk.  
  
He walked in the door and was nearly ovrepowered by the stench. There were many drink houses that were respectable and was even fairly nice but this wasn't on of them. The stench of rooten fish and old sake reached him even before the noisy antics of the occupants did.  
  
He really didn't want to question every singel individual in the bar, they all seemed way too drunk so he decided to just ask the question once.  
  
"Has anyone here seen the man called Monkusai or any of his men?"  
  
No one seemed to have heard him as they went on with their business.  
  
O.k. if they want to do this the hard way.  
  
He pulled out his sword and held it high enough for everyone to see.  
  
"You all heard my question the first time. Now I would really appreciate an answer," Kenshin said his voice low and dealy despite his desire for everyone to hear.  
  
And everyone did hear. But many saw it as a challange. No one came into their bar and issued a challenge. No one.  
  
As men around him began to stand up Kenshin began to count. They would be easy. Not only were they not fighters but they were drunk. They began to advance on him as he readied his sword.  
  
*****  
  
Sano and Megumi had come up with a plan. It would take two of them to execute but Kaoru had already been stablized and Megumi felt it safe to leave her for a short period of time.  
  
They only had to use a little reasoning to get to Kenshin. They would just have a nice talk and Kenshin would be his old self. Sano didn't tell Megumi about his back-up plan to knock Kenshin senseless and keep him out until Kaoru woke up. He didn't think she would agree with him. Oh well, too bad for her.  
  
When they got there they discovered that he had already gone.  
  
"Oh no. Where did he go?" Megumi asked.  
  
"He probably already left to find him. I'm gonna go and see if I can find Kenshin first," Sano said and ran off.  
  
Megumi stayed outside for a little while longer to try and figure out when everything had gone so wrong. It seemed to always be this way. Then she reminded herself that they had made it this far and none of them was weak, they could make this.  
  
She decided it was time for her to head back in but she took her time. She was physically as well as emotionally tired.  
  
When she made it back to Kaoru's room she nearly fainted. Instead of finding Kaoru sleeping like she had expected she found an empty pallet.  
  
*****  
  
Wow that's one of the longest chapters yet. It's going to get a lot more action packed from here on out but I'll be careful to keep other elements in it too. If you would liek me to continue please review so that I know anyone is reading it, thanks :-). 


	9. Chapter 8

Sorry for the long delay but my computer messed up again but this time we weren't able to get it fixed so I had to wait on a new one but now I'm back and plan to update at least three times a week.  
  
I got a lot of great reviews for the last chapter: Summer, Laura Harvey, Twilight Sky (thanks for pointing out that his name was Gensai. I hadn't even noticed I had typed that :-).), WolfGirl, Yaruna-chan, Nette, rain angst, and PraiseDivineMercy. I really appreciate it when readers take the time to read and review. My beta JC14 also deserve thanks for reading over this.  
  
*****  
  
Her breathe came out in shallow gasps and her muscles felt too weak to support her, but Kaoru continued to stagger forward. She had to meet Monkusai before Kenshin realized that she had gone or he would be able to stop her. She shook her head as she thought about it. This was her fight and she had to handle it and though she seemed too tired to even make it to the meeting place, she was sure that she would be able to think of something to defuse the situation. Then they all would be safe and then no one would find out about her father's secret.  
  
Deciding that she should stop thinking about it and conserve her energy for actually making it to the house, she coninued to make her slow trek down the path. At least it was a relatively straight path which meant that she could walk without paying much attention to where she was going.  
  
Finally the house came into view. He had given her directions the same day that he had taken Yahiko but she hadn't told Megumi. If Kenshin didn't know where to find them, then she had more time to figure out what to do. She knew that her plan was foolish and that she was completely alone with a guy that wanted to kill her but she remembered Sano's words about Kenshin. She had seen those large amethyst eyes turn gold and the memory of it still haunted her. She was always aware that there was a chance she would loose Kenshin, either to an opponent or to himself, but she was going to keep it from happening for as long as possible. So, steeling her resolve, she stepped upon the small porch.  
  
The creaking of the floorboards under her feet, added to the over-all run- down look of the house, gave Kaoru the creeps. The rotting boards and the cracked walls made it seem as if the house could fall down around her at any moment but the door looked as if it was relatively new.  
  
When she got to the door she slid it open slowly, keeping all her senses on alert for any sign of movement. The inside of the house was in better condition than the outside but it still looked uninhabitable. Cobwebs hung from the crevices of the walls ands ceilings and dust covered every available surface.  
  
"Ah. Well if it isn't the esteemed Kamiya Kaoru," a voice spoke from the darkness. "I half expected to have to deal with your little red-haired friend instead. In fact, my boys were looking forward to a chance to pay him back but I'm glad that is was you that came."  
  
"Well I'm here so you can let Yahiko go.You have me so you don't have any other use for him." She had tried to sound strong and confident but it came out as a hoarse whisper.  
  
"I can't do that as of yet but don't worry. We're not going to delay the fun any longer. You will pay for your fathers crimes, little girl."  
  
" What about the sins of your father. My father did what he thought was right but your father did what he wanted. Even if you didn't take that into accout, don't you think that you're being unreasonable. The past is something that's over and that's all it is. I can't be blamed for what my father did anymore than you can be for yours."  
  
"Sorry, I disagree. I swore revenge and I always keep my promises," Monkusai declared. He no longer looked calm or rational. His smile now stretched to cover his entire face and his eyes were bright but what happened next caught Kaoru completely off-guard. He pulled his sword out and lunged at her. She barely had time to see the glistening steel before everything went black.  
  
*****  
  
His pratices had been harder than fighting these men. Not only did many trip over tables in their haste for a fight but many tripped over each other and started fighting themselves. Those few who actually managed to make it to him were weak. Yahiko could have taken them all on and won. When won of the patrons actually fell on his sword as he was bringing it down to use the hilt to hit another guy, he nearly laughed.  
  
Not ten minutes after the "fight" had begun, it was over. They had done an excellent job of beating one another up but no one had laid a hand on Kenshin. Therefore Kenshin had refrained from actaully killing any of them but if he didn't get any answers soon then that would change.  
  
"Now did that bump in the head help anyone's memory?" he asked the subdued room.  
  
"He's staying at an abandoned house about half and hour west from the dojo," Kenshin heard someone say form the throng og bodies on the floor.  
  
Without another word, Kenshin left. he was close to finding the man who had started this and making him pay. When he decided to go back and check on Kaoru first, he didn't realize that the Battousai wouldn't have even given her a second thought. He only knew that he still cared about what happened to her.  
  
When he got to the gates and saw Megumi on the porch he feared for the worse and ven though he didn't realize it, the concern turned his eyes from gold to purple.  
  
"Miss Megumi, what'w wrong?" he asked her.  
  
"It's Kaoru. She's gone. We left her for a minute but when I went back to check on her, her bed was empty," she answered. Kenshin could see that she was fighting tears. Megumi was strong but she was also getting so tired. It was a strange life and they were strange friends for each other, the Battousai, the fighter-for-hire, the dojo sensai, the orphan, and the doctor who once made medicine that killed, but they were strong together and now their fragile lifes were falling apart.  
  
"She's gone after him. Megumi, make sure no one else comes looking for us and don't worry. I will bring them both back."  
  
Megumi could only nod her head in consent. Kenshin could take care of this. He was strong both physically and emotionally so he would be able to handle this. She was looking so hard for hope that she never even considered the Battousai.  
  
So, for the third time in three days Kenshin began to run. Only this time when he reached his destination, someone would pay for all their pain. His eyes were gold again before he even reached the dojo gates.  
  
*****  
  
Sorry that this one is shorter but it was more to link what has alreafy happened to what is about to happen. Please review to tell me what you thought. I can always use pointers and constuctive critism is always welcome. I've decided to update every time I get five reviews so if you want more tell me what you think. Thanks ;-). 


	10. Chapter 9

Thought I had forgotten it huh? School and work as kept me really busy but I've had this chapter planned out for a while. Sorry for taking so long to update. Thanks to Alex, XxSilentDreamerxX, holly, sweety, kawaii, Razorblade Kiss,and Antoinette from for the reviews and everyone who reviewed from I rreally apperciate when people take the time to review. I am already half way finished with the next chapter as well so the next update will come sooner.

Her head still throbbed with pain when she slowly regained consciousness. A moment of confusion was all she allowed herself before the harsh sounds of battle brought her back to reality. Slowly forcing her eyes open, her blurry vision allowed her to see two people engage in a fight and it was obvious which one was winning. One of them was much smaller than the other and he seemed to be exerting a lot more energy than the other but wasn't able to land even a single blow.

Her eyes widened when she was able to identify the two fighters. They were Monkusai and...Yahiko! The young boy had already obviously taken a beating and was covered in black and blue bruises. He held his wooden sword, technically her wooden sword, with only his left hand and his right hung uselessly by his side. Strangely enough the few seconds it took Kaoru to get up, Monkusai didn't even try to hit Yahiko.

"St...Sto....Stop it Yahiko," Kaoru said using all her strength. She was so tired. She wanted to just curl up and take a long nap and her body agreed fully.

"Kaoru," the brown-haired boy yelled with obvious happiness in his eyes. He had been worried about his surrogate sister and hd feared he had escaped too late to safe her. Well he planned on saving her...

"How touching.Now you two get to see each other one last time before you die. Now move boy. Let me finished what I started," Monkusai said pushing Yahiko out of the way. He then turned to face Kaoru before raising his sword above his head. "Now watch a true warrior in action."

"You're not a true warrior," Kaoru whispered out.

"What did you say?"

"You're not a warrior. A true fighter fights with noble intentions and they don't only fight battles which they know they'll when. Tell me, who in your life has taught you that fighting a young child and an injured girl is actually fighting?"

"Hey I can fight very w..." Yahiko tried to interject from his place on the floor from which he was still gathering his strength to rise from.

"My intentions are noble. My father must be avenged. Your family must pay," Monkusai said but with less force than his other ouotburst.

"Noble is saving not killing. I truely apologize for the death of yor father and can truthfully say that my father regreted it for the rest of his life but shouldn't you try to make your life as honorable as you can? Isn't that the greatest gift a child can give their parents, honor?"

"You will die now before you sway my judgement."

"If it can be swayed then is it the right one," Kaoru said getting desperate.

Without bothering to answer he swung his sword in a downward ark. Yahikos yell of "No" could be heard from far away. Kaoru kept her eyes open, determined to meet her death with pride.

"Megumi. Megumi, get out here. We have trouble," a panicked Sano yelled running into the dojo.

"We have trouble in here too," she said stated softly when Sano finally located her in Kaoru's bedroom. He looked down to see the empty pallet and immediately thought the worst.

"What happened? Where is she?" he asked the still silent Megumi.

"If I knew where she was do you think I would be sitting here. I came in here to check on her and she was gone. Wait, what was your problem?"

"Kenshin has been in some trouble. He beat up a lot of men and now he knows where Monkusai is. He went after him and I know he's going to do something he's going to regret."

"Him and us both. Do you know where that man is staying?"

"No. What do we do now?"

Neither of them having an answer, they both just looked to one another in dispair.

It happened so fast that she heard the cling of metal against metal before she saw the flaming red hair of the ruriouni. She was so grateful to be saved that she momentraily forgot about the Battousai problem but when she saw Kenshin attack Monkusai she began to worry.

To her their swords appeared to be streaks of light but Kenshin seemed to be pushing Monkusai backward. Soon he had him backed into a corner and then he sent Monkusai's sword spining through the air. It landed only a few feet away, the blade sticking into the ground.

Kenshin, with his blade to the large man's throat, turned to make sure Kaoru was okay. She feared looking into those normally deep eyes and seeing the shallow gold which was a trade mark of Kenshin's darker side. She knew that of Kenshin looked back at her with the eyes of the Battousai they had very little hope of getting him back.

When she could finally see his eyes she grasped in shock.

Okay this is it. I think the next chapter may be the last chapter. Do you think it should be? Please take the time to review this and thanks to all those who will.


	11. Chapter 10

A lot of smart people brought it to my attention that I shouldn't plan ahead on when I should end this fanfic so I had to go back and rewrite the next chapter but now its all finished. Thanks to Brittanie Love, samuraiduck27, Reignnashii, HLH, rainblianchild, battousaichick-01, and xim-chan for the wonderful reviews, they're always appreciated.

I've been using Yahoo Messenger a lot and now I have a really bad habit of abbreviating but I'll try my best not to do so :-).Okay so here is the next chapter so I hope you enjoy it.

Among his friends, Kenshin had always been symbolized by his eyes. For most of the time they had been together they had been a beautiful amethyst, calm and serene. However, they all knew about his other side in which he sported golden eyes, still beautiful but cold and devoid of any kindness. Being aware of that other side wasn't always easy. While living day to day life with the rurouni, it was easy to forget that the real Kenshin was made up of both parts, even if he hated on of those parts himself. Now as the battle waged in front of her, Kaoru had trouble determining which of these sides Kenshin was on. The amethyst was still there, alert yet still kind but they're were also numerous golden flecks mixed in and it was obvious that the gold was quickly prevailing.

She had seen him battle his darker side before but in all instances he had his friends to help him come back to their side. Now only she and Yahiko were present and Yahiko had fallen unconscious a few moments ago and she was just so tired. If she could just rest then maybe she could help. She decided that maybe she would do that. Just rest for a second....

This guy was almost too easy. Sano may not be on the same level as Kenshin but he was no push-over so Kenshin had expected a more fierce fight. Now face to face with the man who had almost killed Kaoru and who had taken Yahiko, the battle inside himself was the more intense than the physical one. If Monkusai wasn't stopped now then he would come back for them and so he needed to be taken down before one of them got hurt. Then again, Kenshin had promised never to kill again. These two arguments flew through his head as he grew closer and closer to winning.

Through drooping eyes, Kaoru saw the battle progress. Kenshin had a counter move for every move Monkusai performed. The bigger man was too experienced to try and use his height and weight as an advantage but he still wasn't able to land a single blow. Finally with a clang of metal, Kenshin was left holding the only sword and his opponent was on the floor.

"Go ahead. I will not beg for your mercy. I will keep my honor in the face of death and die proud Kaoru heard him say.

"Beg for mercy? That is good because you will receive none. You almost killed one of the few people in the world who stands to make a change in it. If she was killed then she would have never gotten a chance to help all the people she wanted to or to spread her fathers teaching. You tried to end the life of an 18 year old girl. How is that honorable?"

These words made Kaorus eyes open wide. Kenshin really thought that about her?

She slowly started pulling herself over to where Kenshin stood with his sword in hand. When she finally lay only inches from the red-headed warrior, she was finally able to see his face. Even if his eyes hadn't been such a vivid gold, the cold setting of his face would have told her that Kenshin was no longer harmless.

He had made up his mind not to kill the brown haired swordsman but then he began to think about Kaoru. She had only lived a short time and she had so much to give and this man had tried to end it all. For that he would pay.

He raised his sword high above his head. He made his actions slow so that Monkusai would know what was about to happen to him. Kenshin had won, both of the fighters knew that and he knew his opponent would put up no more fight.

"Ken.. Kenshin. Don't," he heard a small voice behind him. Turning he saw Kaoru trying to stand.

"Miss Kaoru I will be finished in just a moment and then we will leave. Please just sit back down until I can help you," he said his voice going soft.

"Kenshin. You can't break your promise. You can't. Not now, not ever."

"He tried to harm you Miss Kaoru. I'm sorry but I must finish this."

"You told me you would do anything for me," she said in the barest whisper."You thought that I was sleeping but you said that and I believed you. Were you lying to me?" she asked as tears started to form in her eyes.

"No, I wasn't lying to you. Thats why he has to die. He can't get another chance to hurt you."

"I thought you were a true warrior. You shouldn't hesitate to kill me. Do so now. Strike the final blow and let this be down," Monkusai interjected from the floor.

Kenshin was about to turn back around and do just as he asked but he once again heard Kaoru's voice. It was getting so weak he had to bend slightly closer to hear her.

"From the moment you began living with me I have trusted everything you said and so I believed that promise as well. Now I ask you this: let him live and let us leave this place now. Thats the anything I ask you for."

"I..." he faltered not sure what to say.

"Kenshin she needs help. We have to get her to Megumi," Kenshin heard from his left. He swiveled around and saw Yahiko. At first the sight warmed his heart, he truly had been worried, but then he saw that Yahiko was quite hurt himself.

What had he been thinking? He had been so determined to make sure this man never hurt any of his friends again that he didn't even notice their pain.

"Yahiko, can you walk?" Kenshin asked him bending down to pick up Kaoru.

"Yeah. Lets get out of here," he answered and made his way to the door.

"Battousai, this isn't over," a hadr voice said as Kenshin was walking out the door.

"Far from it," was the last words Monkusai heard before the group was out of sight.

Okay, so what did you think. Lol I really do try to make them good. So please review and tell me what you think. I'm fine with suggestions, they often help. Once again, thanks for everyone who takes the time to read these stories.


	12. Chapter 11

Okay, I had decided to start winding down. I had run out of ideas but then a whole new idea came to me and it seems like it may keep going for a while now.

Thanks to all you who reviewed. I'm sorry this took so long but life got hectic and I had this chaptet written out but then I got the new idea so I hope you like it.

Evilteedybear, Jupiter's Light, May Avalon, Starlite, and moonangel0905 thank you very much and to everyone else who has taken the time to read.

"Missy looks a lot better.," Sano told Kenshin, hoping to draw the smaller man into conversation.

The two of them had been setting on the porch in silence for quite some time now. At first Sano hadn't minded, the chirping birds and rustling leaves had been enough. Though normally not one for quite and relazation, he was ready for some rest.

However, soon the bright sun had given way to her paler sister, the moon. The sounds of birds had turned into the rustling sound of crickets, and the wind's air took upon a cold chill. The silence had stretched and gone beyond comfortable. Finally he had said the first thing that had come into his mind.

Nodding the red-head, barely glanced up. "Yes, her coloring has returned and her injuries are healing."

"Kenshin. You okay," he asked him.

Finally looking up, he smiled but Sano recognized it as the one he used when trying to cover up how he really felt. With Kenshin, you had to take in what he didn't say too.

"I am fine. Just a little tired."

"Long day Himura?" came a voice from the darkness.

Looking up, Kenshin saw the man that he knew had been standing there.

"Hello Saitou." Walking into the light, the man seemed to be all business.

Sano had immediately stood upon the man's entrance. "What are you doing here?"

Smirking at Sano, he turned and faced Kenshin. "I'm here on official business. Bar fight, kidnapping, and assault. Do you think your above the law?"

"Since when have you really cared about the law," Sano asked the arrogant man.

Crossing his arms, he leaned against the wall. "I don't but that doesn't change the fact that I have a job to do. I need to speak to the girl."

"Miss Kaoru is sleeping. She needs her rest. In any case, I'm sure you know the details of what occured."

Nodding, he raised his head and looked around the night darkened dojo. "True but I want to have a talk with her anyway."

"You just want to get on our nerves," Sano told him.

"Though that is a pleasant result, for once this isn't about you or Himura."

"Then what is it about."

"It's a police matter."

"I'm sorry, but Miss Kaoru may not wake up again for the night."

"Fine then, if I must I'll tell you two. We believe we found the body of the man who attacked her. He's been mudered."

The two of them couldn't move an inch. Monkusai was dead. But by who? Had it been random?

"I can identify him. There's no need to awaken her," Kenshin said standing up.

"Sit down Himura. I can't let you within looking distance of the body?"

"Saitou this is past your stupid grudges. Let us just see if it's him," Sano said, with the anger that always seemd present around Saitou.

"Neither of you is going near the body."

"And why not?"

"Himura was the last known one to see the man alive and he had an obvious grudge against him. If the corpse does indeed belong to Monkusai, Katuri then he's our number one suspect.

There it is. I'm not very well with Saitou so I apologize if he's OCC. So did you like it, not like it? Please RR and let me know.


	13. Chapter 12

Wow. I recently realized I had 52 reviews. I know compared to a lot of stories that's not too many but I decided I'm proud anyway. Thanks to those who reviewed the last chapter. It's always nice to know people's reading these. Otherwise, there's not much point in writing, lol.

The tall brunette looked down to his smaller partner and saw that Kenshin had narrowed his eyes. Turning his gaze back to Saitou, he reverted back to his usual defense tactic: anger.

"What? What kind of idiot are you? Kenshin would never do anything like that," he said. "Not anymore anyway," he quickly added.

Leaning back against one of the thicker post of the dojo, Saitou's face was the perfect picture of nonchanlance.

"Once a man takes a life, it stays with him. He was capable of it once. I believe he's capaable of it still," he said looking down at the red-head who had yet to stand up.

Before Sano could go into another tirade, a faint response came from Kenshin.

"I did not kill him, that I didn't. However, I don't think you will take me on my word. Miss Kaoru is sleeping and we mustn't wake her. Miss Megumi, Yahiko, and Sanosake also say Monkusai and I am sure they could identify him for you," came his quite voice, his eyes never leaving the now dark ground.

_How can he always be so calm_, Sano asked himself.

Looking at Sano, then back at Kenshin, Saitou gave his reply. "I suppose he can come down and identify him but one wrong move and..." he threatened.

Sano noticed that Kenshin's gaze had traveled to the night sky and it was a sight to behold. There were no clouds in the sky which left an unobstructed view of the moon. The stars were bright, each one shining as strongly as the next.

He didn't seem particuarly worried about the threat, probably for the same reason Sano wasn't. For all his talk, Saitou too had changed since his Battousai days. He know had a job and a wife. He wasn't the same man the Revolution had seen.

"You'll do what?" Sano shouted depsite this knowledge. Ignoring him, Saitou stood up and began to move toward the gate muttering something which sounded suspicously like "I hope your not too stupid to follow me,". Humphing, he did just that, half afraid of what he would find.

Dark eyes watched as the two tall men left the dojo, and a smirk formed on his evil face. He hadn't had this much fun in a long time. It was surprising the thing you missed, the skills that dulled over time.

However, it was evidence of his abilty that Kenshin didn't know that he was no the objection of the hate-filled stare. This man had gone many place, left many scrars on those he deemed worthy enough to leave behind yet no one knew his name. Unlike the man the sat only a few feet in front of him, his name would never be feared, never be spoken in hushed breaths with notes of fear. That was fine with him. He had no name, he was the dark. No one could pinpoint the exact point of darkness that it began to get too, there was no name for the darkness that was darker than the rest. It just existed. As did he.

As these thoughts raced through his head a small smile formed on his lips. No manical laught flowed forth, nor did saliva begin to roll down his chin. This man wasn't insane, he in fact was extremely very quick and clever. It was so much easier to kill that way.

Monkusai dead? The thought was almost too much to handle for Kenshin. For the last few days he had been fighting a loosing battle to his dark side and now the choice was mad for him. Shaking his head, he decided to go inside and check on Kaoru.

Making his way to her room, he slowly and quietly slid open the door. She lay on her pallet, pale but with some pink returning. Her long dark blue hair lay at her side and her dark blue eyes were closed in exhaustion. Walking further into her room, he slowly slid the door back and took a seat next to his pallet.

_If only you knew the love I feel for you. After Tomoe I didn't think I could love again. I was wrong and I the concept never made me happier_, Kenshin mused looking down at his angel.

And it was true, he loved her. Knowing that why did he still hold back. All his excuses, their age, her innocence compared to his jaded past, no longer seemed to hold the love at bay. He had come so close to losing the light of his life and he knew he couldn't go back to the darkness. Not now, not ever.

After checking on Yahiko, Megumi went next to Kaoru's room. Opening the door she saw Kenshin sitting on the floor, a distance look on his face. Even in his muse, he heard the door open and turned to see Megumi enter.

"You need to leave so I can check her," she told him, feeling a clinch in her chest at the look of love that came to his face as he thought of Kaoru. She wasn't jealous, they all knew she didn't really have romantic feelings for Kenshin, but it was hopeful. Love that strong and that pure can still happen, even to the most jaded of people.

Nodding, he stepped out of her path and quickly left the room.

After sitting on the porch for the last half hour, Kenshin began to get restless. He was about to go back inside when he saw Sano's form appear from the darkness.

"It's not good," was the first words out of the brunettes mouth. After seeing Kenshin's puzzled look he continued. "It's him. No doubt about it. Soembody beat him bad. He had so many markin's' on him, you could barely see his skin." He paused to take his breathe and prepare himself for what he was about to say. "They said the marks on his body was distictive. Thanks to Saitou, they were able to identify them to those cause by the sakubota (sry can't spell it). Kenshin, your sword made those marks.

Did it make sense? Did you like it? Hate it? Please let me know in a review. I can't get better unless I know my mistakes. Thanks for reading it this far.


	14. Chapter 13

I hate it when authors take a long time updating and here I am doing it. Sorry guys, I'm trying I really am lol.

I really appreciate it for everybody that takes the time to review. It really does mean a lot to me. So thanks to battosaichick, thanks for telling me how to spell that I'm bad enough with American words lol, xim-chan, I'm glad that your still reading it and haven't lost interest, Moonmage, dragonwarriorkeltyr, and yuki, I'm sorry about all the typos; I don't have a beta so I miss them but thanks for the review, constructive critism always helps.

Kenshin sat in the middle of the darkening night, listening to the many sounds that it made. After Sano had returned, the two had set on the porch for a few more minutes. He had tried to loose himself in his own thoughs, to figure out how it was possible that the marks of his sword was on the dead man but his companion wasn't quite as willing to keep his speculation to himself so he spent the next few moments being audience to his friends speculation. In the end, however, he had not come to a conclusion and had decided to start the walk home so now he sat alone, completely surrounded by the dark.

He knew that he would soon have to tell Miss Kaoru and the others about the incident but he wanted to put it off until he had a least a semblance of an explanation. A part of him feared that they would expect the worst. He hadn't been the best at controlling himself when it came to Kaoru getting hurt and that was a fact that was well known around the dojo. That, combined with the marks, may be enough to make them doubt. He had handled many things in his life, but he didn't know if he could handle Kaoru looking at him in fear.

He hadn't moved in hours; had barely even taken blinked. He knew that any further movement would alert his victim that he was there. The fact that he hadn't even sensed someone watching him was testimony of how troubled he would have to be.

A smile came to the man's lips. He always enjoyed a challenge and now he was presented with the biggest challenge of all. Many men had taken on the small red-headed man that sat only feet away and many had lost their dignity, if not their lifes, to the other end of the sword. He could barely wait to see how the rurouni would react when he was on the losing side of the battle but tonight wouldn't be that night. He wanted to ruin more than his body, he knew that to beat the battousai he would need to ruin his life.

So, with movements so small and quiet not even Kenshin was aware of them, the man slide deeper into the woods, until the night swallowed all traces of him.

Okay guys, that's the end of this chappie. Sorry that it's so short. Writers block sucks don't it. I do thank you for reading it this far. I didn't think it would be quiet this long lol. For everybody who's reached this point, you guys rule :-).

He didn't know how long it had been since Sano had left, but Kenshin finally decided that it was time to go inside. Knowing that Yahiko was asleep he took the time to check on him anyway. Seeing that he was indeed resting peacefully, he quietly slid the door shut and made his way to Kaoru's room. As he peered in on her silent form, many thoughts went through his mind, all of which would have been considered weak by any of his enemies but he knew they were wrong. She made him so much stronger in more ways that even he would ever really know.

Turning back to the hallyway, he made his way to his own room where he got ready for bed. When he took the sheath from his side, he frowned when he noticed a small amount of liquid lined the bottom. Taking the sword from it's holder, he held it up until the blade was level with his eyes. When he realized that it was blood that was dropping from the blade that he swore would never take another life, he was too shoked to do anything but stare.


	15. Chapter 15

Wow, I hadn't known the last chapter was so short. I'll try and make this one longer. Thanks for all the reviewers: battosaichick, sorry about the long periods of non-updation (that even a word. I don't think it is), Brittanie Love, peeps, Universal Fighter:-) feel free to tell me anything I do wrong (otherwise I'll keep doing it.)

Though he had tried, Kenshin couldn't sleep. Whenever he closed his eyes, he kept seeing visions of a murder he knew he didn't commit. Monkusai's face came to him, over and over again, and all he could do was watch as he saw the look of terror on his face, followed by his own quickly retreating back. He knew that it was ridiculous though. There was no way he had killed him. He wasn't that kind of person anymore. The visions, however wouldn't go away.

He was saved from his waking nightmare by the sound of Yahiko's careful footsteps across the dojo. Looking out his window, he saw that it had gotten quite light outside. _He must be hungry _Kenshin decided, getting up and straightening his clothes. Opening his door, he walked toward the cooking area to find that the youg boy standing there, looking into space.

"Good morning," the red head said, coming into the room. Though he had spoken softly, Yahiko jumped in surprise and spun around to see who had spoken. Seeing that it was only Kenshin, he visibly relaxed.

"Oh hey Kenshin," the brunette said.

The older man moved around until he could get to the items he would need to make breakfast. "I will make us some food," he said, seeing a smile grace Yahiko's face. He turned around and set to work, hearing Yahiko's slow footsteps as he exited the room.

The rountine was set in his mind now and as he worked, he allowed his mind to drift. _I will have to check on Miss Kaoru soon. She will need to eat, _he thought, keeping his mind on Kaoru and off the visions that he had kept having throughout the night.

Soon, everything was ready and Kenshin sat the food in bowls and set off in search of Yahiko. Checking outside of the dojo first, he then walked to the young boys room hoping he was in there. Seeing that it too was empty, he hesitated only slightly and started to walk toward Kaoru's room. When he stood just outside the door, he pushed it open slightly, not making any noise. When he peeked inside, the saw the small figure sitting beside a still sleeping Kaoru. Even from his place outside the room, he could hear the sound of chocked sobs.

Shutting the door he walked quiet back down the hall. Turning around he started to make his way back to Kaoru's room, this time making enough noise for Yahiko to hear him and have time to compose himself. When he was once again at the door, it was opened before he could even reach for it. Though his eyes were slightly swollen, there was no other sign that the boy on the other side had been crying.

"Breakfast is now ready if you would like to eat," he said, saving them from an awkward silence.

"Yeah!" he said happily, but Kenshin knew better than most the sound of false joy. Either way, before he coudl respond, Yahiko was racing toward the food.

The small red head stepped through the open door and took only a few steps forward. Kaoru was once again recovering and he didn't want anything to stop that. He had already asked Sano to keep what was happening between the two of them until he could figure something out. As he turned to exit the room, he heard the voice that he loved so much but far weaker than he liked to hear it.

"Kenshin?" Turning around he pasted a smile on his face.

"Yes Miss Kaoru?"

"How is Yahiko?" she asked, concern etched in her face.

He is getting better quickly," he said , strecthing the truth only lightly. Though he wouldn't be very comfortable for a few days now, he didn't have any serious injuries.

A small smile graced her face. It was probably all she had the energy for now. Before she had time to say anything else, Kenshin added quickly. "As will you if you continue to rest, Miss Kaoru. Miss Megumi will be by later and I will bring you something to eat in just a few moments."

"Okay," she said, her voice still soft. Not waiting for another word to be said, he left the room. When he got outside he leaned against the dojo walls. He hated to see her in pain and it hurt all the more that he hadn't been able to stop it.

He had returned early this morning, watching from his place in the shadows that the trees so kindly formed. Though he couldn't see the Battousai's window from his hiding place, he knew that he had little sleep the night before. The evidence was right in front of his eyes. His whole body spoke of exhaustion and though it was obvious to the casual observer, his eyes looked just as tired as his body was.

His face broke out in a wide smile. It was time to see just how tired the Battousai really was.

He had just decided that he go inside to get Kaoru's food when he heard a loud noise followed by the sound of a swrod being drawn. Turning quickly, he ran to the place where he thought the sound had come from and arrived just in time to see a shadow disappear into the trees.

_Perhaps it's a trap to draw me away from Kaoru, _Kenshin thought but quickly discarded the thought. The one person that was after here was now dead. So putting all other thoughts out of his head, Kenshin ran quickly into the woods, giving chase to a shadow.


	16. Chapter 16

If I don't start updating more, people's going to forget the beginning before they read the end. Lol, sorry guys. I just have to wait for the ideas to come to me.The next chapter finally got here though. Thanks everyone so much for taking the time to R&R. It means a lot to me. So AuburnMoonlight, Universal Fighter, and Serenity, thanks. And sorry about all the mistakes in the last one. sigh I need a beta reader. hint hint

"Kenshin. Kenshin!" the small boy yelled.

"Yahiko, be quiet. Kaoru is still asleep," Megumi said, coming out of the dojo to stand beside him.

"Kenshin's still gone."

"He's more than capable of taking care of himself. I'm sure he's fine," the doctor said but she too was beginning to worry about him.

The brunnete noticed how she never referred to Kenshin as Sir Ken when Kaoru wasn't around to hear her.

"Yeah your right."

He then walked off the porch and picked up his sword. Even while he did his usual practice, he wasn't able to get rid of the feeling that something really bad had happened to his red-headed friend.

Dogging the overhanging limbs and uplifted roots came automatically to Kenshin and so he was able to give his full focus on his target. Though there were no clouds to block out the suns bright rays and it shone down in full force, the thickening trees soon casts shadows over the ground but he payed no heed to this either. He couldn't see whomever he was chasing so the absence of light wasn't a problem. As was, he could hear stick after stick crunch under both pairs of feet, neither of them taking the time to trend carefully and allow ground to be either gained or lost.

This went on for what seemed like hours to the rurouni but in truth, he knew it to be only minutes. Finally, however, it was only his feet he hard hitting the foilage. Slowing his pace to a walk, he continues forwrad till he reach a small clearing, being smaller than the average dojo room but with enough space to fight, if it came to that. He stayed completely still, listening for the taletall signs of breathing or crunching. Neither came but he knew he still wasn't long.

"Do you truely like this game?" he said, his voice was low but he knew it would carry.

"Why play a game if your not enjoying it?" came the answer but he was unable to tell where it came from, even with his trained ears. He was hoping the man, whom he now knew it to be, would give away his location.

"Why do you wish to fight me?" His eyes darted around the forest, wishing for more light but, in truth, he knew the man would have to be extremely skilled to avoid detection even among the lengthening shadows and overlapping branches.

"Do I wish to fight you?"

"I do not believe you wish to have me play chase."

"Your right," he heard right before a sharp pain laced his upper arm.

When he looked down he saw only a small scratch but that was enough to unnerve him. He hadn't seen anyone or anything go by him and the man was obviously only playing with him. If he had the skill to cut the ex-Battousai, then he could have just as easily have stabbed him.

He drew his sword and tried to sense the other man but with no luck. Frustrated, he opened his eyes and did the only other alternative, scanned the trees again.

"Here," a voice whispered in his ear but when he turned around, no one was there. How fast could a man possibly be. Not even Hiko could be that fast. He wanted to go back to the dojo, back to Kaoru, but it wasn't in his nature to give up.

He now stood facing the opposite way, no sound or movement coming from him or his opponent.

"Let's end this," he said into the trees, his voice rising but not yet becoming a yell.

"If you really want to," were the last words he heard before he something sharp was stuck through his upper stomach. Looking down, he saw the metal blade of a sword sticking through him, his own crimson blood dripping off the edge.

Is anyone surprised I left off with a cliffie? Sorry guys, but that's it for now. As always please R&R and thanks for reading. 


	17. Chapter 17

Despite what it seems, I haven't abandoned this story. I plan to keep updating this until it's finished so just stick with me. Sorry it has been so long though. I've been trying to put up a web-site of our own and just keep posting it there but it's coming along slower than I would have liked. Anyhow, thanks to ALL of you who have kept reading and reviewing. They really do help me (not to mention make me happy lol). Here's the next chapter.

Unlike the preceeding days, the morning was neither bright nor cheerful. Inside the Kamaya dojo, spirits were low and nerves were once again on edge. If they had taken the time to think about it they would have realized that this day was not unlike one only a week before where they stood waiting beside Kaoru's bed, hoping that she would soon open her eyes. Kenshin had not returned home the night before and they still had no word saying where he had went or where he was.

Outside, the weather added to the dreary feeling. Though rain had yet to fall, the sky was overcast and the sun had yet to reveal itself from behind the thick gathering of clouds. They didn't even have the laughter of the little girls to brighten the atmosphere, Gensai having elected that it would be best if they stayed home on such a day.

Sano and Yahiko had gone into town, hoping they would catch word of the small rurouni somewhere but they had yet to return, so Kaoru didn't harbor much hope on him being there. Megumi had stayed behind, saying that Kaoru still needed close medical attention and if they returned with a wounded Kenshin, they would need her there and ready.

As for Kaoru, she was sitting out front, propped up against the wall and constantly surveying the road ahead of her, hoping she would soon see a flash of red but none came though soon dots began to swim in front of her eyes, making it difficult to see anything. Despite them and the constant waves of dizziness, she sat, vigilant though impatient.

"Kenshin, please be safe," she muttered for what was not the first time. She hoped this mantra would somehow keep him safe while allowing him to know he was not alone, whereever he was.

He hadn't fought fair and he knew it. If he had fought the Battousai head on, then the fight would have been longer, more difficult on his part, but he wasn't out for a fight, not yet anyway. Just killing had never been his style. He wanted to know about his opponent, wanted to know which strings to pull until he was in control, instructing them as if they were a marionettes, and he the puppetere.

The battousai had fought stubbornly, for that he would give him credit but the blow through his chest had just been the first of many. It had been followed by assaults with his fist rather than his sword but the strikes had been no less painful. Feeling Kenshin stir, the man increased his speed, trying to reach his destination before he regained consciousness.

Megumi had forced her to come in and rest, saying straight out that if he returned and she were dead, he would undoubtedly blame himself. Knowing that to be true, she had come inside and climbed beneathe her thin sheet.

It seemed as if it had only been minutes after she closed her eyes before she heard shouts.

"Megumi! Get out here now!" a voice that was distinctly Sano's shouted.

She jumped up and almost fell but after catching her balance, she ran outside to see what had caused him to sound so scared, praying it wasn't Kenshin but her hopes weren't realized after she pulled open the door to see what appeared to be a pool of blood. If it hadn't been for his bright clothing, she never would have realized that there was a person lying in the middle.

"Kenshin, no." Her voice was barely a whisper and no one besides herself heard her say it.

_I've been having to do this too much lately _Megumi thought as she tried to quench the flow of blood, though she had already found numerous sources. She had fixed Kaoru up twice, Yahiko, and now Kenshin. Though Yahiko's was never life threatening, she was now on even ground with Kenshin and Kaoru. Though she was doing the best she could, she didn't know if she would be able to save his life or not. Why did these things always happen to them? They were good people and they tried to lead simple lifes but their pasts always came back to haunt them. Now not only did they have to deal with a murderer, but they also had to deal with the accusations against Kenshin.

She wasn't sure how they did it. She was just an observer and, more often than not lately, a healer and already, she was tired. She enjoyed the quiet times when the only worries they had were Kaoru's cooking but first Monkusai had shown up, then someone else whom and killed him, followed by Kenshin's arrest and now this. She hoped she had the energy to do this, almost knew she did, but a small part of her was scared that she didn't have the energy it was going to take to be there for them, though she knew if she didn't, she'd break down trying.

The first non-cliffy of the story. This is another one of those transitional pieces. Please R&R. Their ALWAYS appreciated.


End file.
